sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Scale-Lord Kaar’dum
Scale-Lord Kaar’dum is a mysterious figure who once was aligned to the Sunguard. Freed from the binds of the Illidari and Bloodscale Naga, this monstrous creature has taken up arms for whoever can afford him. A skilled combatant and a wicked tongue, Kaar’dum is a challenge to any commander to control but pointed in the right direction, he will smash any enemy in his way. Early Life Born in the ancient city of Surumar, Kaar'dum was born in the caste of the lording nobles to the powerful Queen Azshara. His father was a formidable magister and retainer of the Queen and worked many political maneuvers to gain her favor. In doing so, he secured a position for Kaar'dum to take up command within Queen Azshara's Royal Guard. When Azshara took up her dark coven with the Burning Legion, Kaar'dum was personally torn between his duty to his Queen, and the oath he swore to protect his people. In his own error, he chose to defend his liege despite her nefarious bargins with the demon overlords. He was cast out with the rest of his caste, and soon these cursed creatures were forced to the sea and over the many thousand years, their bodies mutated into what is known as the Naga. Employment to the Sunguard Kaar'dum seems to have been hired and retained by Telchis Truefeather, who knew the naga from their shared time in the Illidari. While Telchis dislikes the creature, he understands how powerful the naga warrior is in battle. The Scale-Lord was not paid in gold like the other mercenaries the Sunguard employs, but with a promise that would be later fulfilled. While Kaar'dum has little need for material wealth, he does have requirements for deployments. Kaar'dum requires a large saltwater tank to be transported from camp to camp. The tank serves a similar purpose as a bed or tent would. In between battles, the Scale-Lord will spend hours within this tank in a sort of silent meditation. There are small samples of fresh coral and other sea fauna that line the floor and walls of the massive tank In battle, the Scale-Lord is a force to be reckoned with and primarily serves the roll as a taunting combatant to draw the attention of more powerful enemies. He holds little love or respect for his allies and undoubtedly sees them as a means to an end. Member of the Cabal During the Winter of Woe, it was revealed that Kaar'dum was a member of a defunct group of Illidari warriors known as the Cabal of the Dying Sun. During a daring mission in the south seas, the Sunguard brought Kaar'dum to a massive complex of underwater caverns. There the party battled their way through dozens of deep sea creatures and into the parlor of the Siren known as Countess Vas'las. The Countess commanded a massive host of naga warriors. Kaar'dum challenged the countess to retake his position as her consort, a position he had lost many decades ago. Through violence, Kaar'dum reclaimed his right and command of the Countess' armies. At that point, the payment for his years of service in the Sunguard was fulfilled and the great naga myrmidon left the Sunguard. Category:Characters Category:Cabal of the Dying Sun Category:Naga